This invention relates to a cake holder and, more specifically, a disposable cake holder.
Various holders have heretofore been used for holding cakes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,902 issued to Dahl on Sept. 12, 1972, discloses a cake package having a base and a hollow cake cover. The base is a piece of cardboard and the cover has flanges projecting out from an outer periphery of the cover such that the flanges may be stapled to the base.
Other cake holders have included a cake holder having a relatively thick plastic transluscent cover and a relatively thick plastic colored base. At the outer periphery of the base a pair of opposite handles extend radially outwardly. Each of the handles has an upper concave surface. The cover includes a pair of radially outwardly projecting flanges extending past the outer periphery of the cover to enable one to lift the cover off of the base. An upwardly projecting rim is disposed around a cake support surface of the base and mates to a corresponding circumferential groove on the underside of the cover.
Although various previous cake holders have been generally useful, they have often been subject to one or more of several disadvantages. For example, the cake holder may not include a convenient and reusable arrangement for attaching the cover to the base. Some prior cake holders are made of expensive material such that they may not be suitable for a bakery to use as a package to supply a cake to a customer.